


Gold

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-07
Updated: 2000-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's thoughts as the sun begins to rise...





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    NAME: Gold 
    AUTHOR: Krystyne
    PAIRING: Fraser/Kowalski
    RATING: PG 
    FEEDBACK: Always. E-mail me at. 
    
    DISCLAIMERS: Standard disclaimers. The characters of due 
    South belong to Alliance and Paul Haggis. I am not earning 
    anything from this story. However, this story is my own. Do 
    not archive anywhere apart from Hexwood without express 
    permission of the author. Story archived at Spirit's Heavens 
    (http://www.spiritheaven.free-online.co.uk/) 
    
    SPOILERS: None
    
    SUMMARY: Early morning...
    
    NOTES: This is my first at any fic that is both due South and 
    slash related. It is 150 words, so I'm calling it a drabble 
    and a half. I can write happier stories, and longer ones. Just 
    not at 3am in the morning. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it. And I 
    think the notes are longer than the story. Opps!
    
    ****************************************************************************
    
    I watch the sun rise, through your window. Rays of light 
    scatter around the room, odd shadows are cast, not all the 
    light pass through your blinds.
    
    Your hair looks like gold. I almost reach out to touch it, 
    but then I might wake you. And the smile that you wear in 
    your sleep would disappear. I would have to leave.
    
    Why do I come here, every night? During the day, we are 
    nothing more than partners, perhaps friends, but at night, 
    when we touch... are we lovers?
    
    What am I to you? Why do I not ask you?
    
    Perhaps I will, now. Perhaps you'll say you love me.
    
    But I won't. Because I love you.
    
    I can live with the dream of you saying those words to me. I can't live
    with the reality of your silence.
    
    Before I leave, I consider reaching out, touching your gold... 
    
    I leave.
    
    ****************************************************************************
    
    Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, at 
    spiritheaven@yahoo.com
    
    


End file.
